Legend of the Dark Spark
by SaberNightmare
Summary: This is one of my very first Fan Fictions so please enjoy it! I originally crossed over Avengers, Spiderman, and Power Rangers, but then it came down to just Avengers and Spiderman. This was also inspired by the Japanese series Avengers Disk Wars so it was also originally suppose to be a written episode.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Allspark, Conner is Blizzard, Gwenth is Ghost, Mckenna is Gem, Alyissa is Ocean, Alyssa is Fang, Ashley is Dream, Ellie is Mist, Seria is Echo, Nadia is Luna, Kellie is Gust, Kylie is Sound, Jase is Sniper, Tyler is Shield, Dylan is Speed, Kevin is Spike, Gavin is Blaze, Markel is Blade, William is Nightmare, Clare is

includes heroes: Spiderman, Hulk, Iron Spider, Wasp, Iron Fist, White Tiger, Thor, Ironman, Captain America(Captain), Black Widow(Widow), Scarlet Spider( Scarlet), Bone Spider, Ghost Spider, Blood Spider, Flash, Powerman, Nova, Miles, MJ, Squirrel Girl, 2099 Spider(Ohara), Spidergirl, Spider Noir, Spyder Knight, Akari, Ed, Jessica, Chris, Hikuari, Dr. Connors,


	2. Chapter 2

venom: in episodes 35-36 of disk wars, New York's beloved hero was acting very odd, he was now public enemy #1! Ed, Jessica, Akari, Chris, Hikuari, Hulk, Wasp, Ironman, Captain, and Thor heard about what happened to Spiderman and went to see him, while Jessica, Wasp, Akari, and Ironman stayed behind, after a quick talk, including trash talk, Spiderman attacked Captain, when Ed warns Captain, Spiderman goes to Ed

Spiderman: "It be a pain if Hulk got out, why don't you hand over that disk?"

He starts to reach for the disk, Ed closes his eyes, after a minute he opens them and sees Spiderman had stopped midway from grabbing him.

Spiderman: "Run...r-run...I-I...cant."

He growls in pain, then starts to reach for the disk again, that is when Black Widow comes and saves Ed, she explains what she is doing there and a theory about what had happened to Spiderman.

Black Widow: "It's Venom."

Thor: "Venom?"

Black Widow: "Venom is like a parasite, it was on that meteorite that crashed about a year ago, Venom has no specified shape and no powers like an ameba but when it attaches to a host it doubles their host's abilities but at the same time it corrupts the host's mind turning them feral."

Captain America: "That explains his increased speed and strength."

Black Widow explains what happened to the truck transporting Venom, while they disbelieve Spiderman would ever steal Venom, Ed tells them about how Spiderman stopped.

Thor: "He is suffering, I know it."

When Loki finds out about how Venom is controlling Spiderman, he brings Venom to his side.

Chris: "No sign of him all day!"

Ed: "Don't worry we'll see him, I know it."

At Loki's base.

Death Cobra: "It ss-seems that the heroes are ss-still looking for Venom."

Loki: "Well they are going to be looking for a long long time."

Green Goblin: "That's because Spiderman is right here." Punches Spiderman is the stomach hard. "Ha, ha, ha."

Spiderman: "Y-you...will...p-pay." Coughs.

Venom then kicks him in the head to knock him out, Spiderman is then thrown into a cell and left there, after a while Venom attaches to Spiderman again and attacks the heroes.

Jessica: "I've had enough! I'm going to help them!"

Akari: "Hey! Wait! I'm coming too!"

Hikuari: "He's here! Get ready!"

While fighting Spiderman, Thor gets pinned down (literally) by Spiderman.

Spiderman: "Say goodbye!" He goes to punch him.

Thor readies himself.

Spiderman: Stops an inch away. He groans from the pain of resisting. "No! Not now!"

He leaves, when he returns to the base, Venom throws Spiderman into a cell after punishing him.

Ironman: "Guys! I finally got a lock on his signal!"

Wasp: "That's great! What are the coordinates?"

Ironman: "It's a weak signal but I got the general location."

Akari: "Where?!"

Jessica: "Huh? In the middle of the Great Lakes?!"

The ship shakes.

Jessica: "Whats going on?!"

Akari: "Hey! Look at that!:

Death Cobra had cut the plane's wing, that is when a mysterious hero saves them and disappears, the heroes continue their search for Spiderman and finally come across the base and enter it, they search until they find him, they open the door and release him from the chains, Akari caught Spiderman just before he hit the ground and gently laid him down.

Jessica: "Spiderman...call Wasp and Ironman, quickly!"

Akari tries but it couldn't get through to them.

Akari: "I can't!"

Spiderman: Coughs, groans.

Jessica: "Spiderman!"

Akari: "Are you okay?"

Spiderman: Tries to get up but couldn't. "A-Akari...?...J-Jessica...?...H-how...?"

They explain, just then they hear footsteps, they help Spiderman walk and go to a safe place, after entering a room, Akairi blocks off the doors while Jessica helps Spiderman lay down and tends to his wounds.

Jessica: "Does it hurt anywhere else?"

Spiderman: "No...th-thanks..." He tries to sit up but stops from the pain.

Jessica: "Spiderman?!" She sees his side wound. "Hold still."

She bandages his side and helps him up, he puts his arm on her shoulder to help him walk, they find Akari out of breath from blocking off the door, just then the door is opened from the outside and Hulk comes in.

Ed: "Hey guys."

Hulk goes to Spiderman just as he passes out.

Ed: "Spiderman! Spiderman! Please wake up!"

Jessica: "Boy! He's heavy!"

Hulk takes Spiderman and carries him while Jessica and Akari teleport Wasp and Ironman to them and they all start to leave, on the ship, Spiderman was starting to breathe very heavily.

Wasp: Feels Spiderman's head. "He's getting worse, we must hurry!"

After escaping and returning to their base, they put Spiderman in the infirmary, when the others returned they tell them what happened.

Ironman: "So Venom got away."

Hikuari: "How is Spiderman?"

Hulk: "He's in the infirmary to heal."

Chris: "Cap, Hikuari and I are going to see him."

Captain America: "Ok."

When they enter the infirmary they see Ed, Akari, and Jessica there too.

Akari: "Huh? Bro!"

Chris: "How are his wounds?"

Ed: "Pretty bad, but he'll heal!"

Spiderman: Coughs. "G-guys...?..." Starts to get up. "Gah!"

Akari: "Easy now."

Hikuari: "You're hurt you must rest"

Spiderman: "But...N-New York...is...n-not...s-safe..."

Jessica: "You're in no shape to fight! Besides Iron Fist and the others are there."

In New York, the webbed warriors had gotten a distress signal from Blood Spider's friends, they head to Blood Spider's dimension to help them, but when they arrived Blood Spider was pinned down by a mysterious vampire girl.

Iron Spider: "Blood Spider!"

Flash: "Let him go vamp!"

Iron Fist: "Wait! You might hit Blood Spider!"

Scarlet: "But if we don't he'll get bitten."

Ghost Spider: "Allow me." He goes invisible and leads the vampire away.

Blood Spider: Groans.

Miles: "He's hurt let's get him someplace safe."

At the Lizard King's castle.

Lizard King: "Good work my child, now that you have put that annoying Blood Spider out of commission, we are free to attack, but tell me what do you wish to be called?"

Allspark: "My master it is an honor to be asked that by you, please call me Allspark."

Lizard King: "As you wish Allspark, you are strong, powerful, and above all you are loyal, you will be my second in command, you shall rule by my side."

Back to the heroes.

Flash: "I got a bad feeling about this place, I think we're being watched."

Just then a vampire sneaks up behind Iron Spider and attacks him, that's when a mysterious new spider arrives and saves him, but when they try to thank her she disappears, after tending to Blood Spider's wounds, they attempt to reopen the portal and succeed.

Blood Spider: "Wait."

Flash: "Huh?"

Iron Fist was helping Blood Spider walk.

Miles: "What is it Blood Spider?"

Blood Spider: "The Lizard King wanted something...th-this is part of the moonstone, if he gets it, he and his army will be able to fight in daylight...p-please you must keep its-safe..." He drops the piece and passes out.

Iron Spider: "Blood Spider!"

Iron Fist: "Do not worry, he will be okay."

Iron Spider: "Don't worry Blood Spider, the moonstone will be safe, I promise."

They head back to their universe, but unknowingly the battle with the vampire is far from over...


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 2 A WEB OF BLOOD**_

In New York, the webbed warriors had returned.

MJ: "Hey guys, what was that distress signal about?"

Flash: "Blood Spider got pinned down by a vampire girl and was severely wounded."

MJ: "Is he okay?"

Iron Spider: "He is but the Lizard King was after this." He shows her the piece of the moonstone and explains why.

In Japan, it is now 11:05 pm, Jessica, Ed, Chris, Akaira, and Hikaru had fallen asleep while watching over Spiderman.

Spiderman: Starts to wake up.

Wasp had gone to check on Spiderman, just before she opened the door, it opens and Spiderman walks through.

Wasp: "Spiderman?! What are you doing out of bed?! You should be resting!"

Spiderman: "I'm." Grunts. "I'm f-fine." Falls to one knee.

Wasp: "Spiderman! Why are you pushing yourself so hard like this?"

Spiderman: "I h-have to."

Wasp: "Why?!"

Spiderman: "I h-have to g-get home."

Just then the alarm goes off.

Spiderman: "P-please let m-me go."

In the HQ.

Ironman: "Where is Wasp?"

Captain America: "Last time I saw her, she was checking on Spiderman."

Wasp had decided to leave Spiderman in the infirmary after Wasp arrived at HQ, they left.

Spiderman: Thinking... I can't let them down, I can't.

In New York.

Flash: "I'm getting really worried about Spiderman, you sure he's okay?"

Iron Fist: "He's fine."

Flash: "I know but just because Ironman said he's okay doesn't mean he is."

MJ: "I have to agree with Venom, how can we be sure?"

Scarlet: "How about you all stop your crying!"

Iron Spider: "You're not worried?"

Scarlet: "Of course not!"

Iron Fist: "Your heart says otherwise."

Miles: "How about we call him?"

Ed picks up.

Iron Spider: "Ed! Is Spiderman okay?!"

Ed: "Yeah, he's asleep."

MJ: "Thank goodness."

Scarlet: "See I told you, he's fine."

Ed: "See ya."

After Ed hangs up, Iron Fist informs them that the city is under attack, when they head to the city they are overpowered by villains until Spiderman arrives and drives them away.

Scarlet: "Spiderman?!"

Iron Fist: "You should not be here your wounds are not fully healed."

Spiderman: "I'm f-fine." Starts to become dizzy.

Power man: "Spidey! Whats wrong?!"

Spiderman: "D-don't know, m-my head."

Iron Fist: "Let's get him back to the Triskelion."

Flash: Helps Spiderman up. "Take it, easy bro."

At the Triskelion's medical bay.

Squirrel Girl: "Will he be okay?"

Nova: "He'll be fine."

After everyone leaves, Scarlet tells Ghost Spider and Bone Spider to watch over Spiderman, while watching over Spiderman, Bone Spider starts to become weak and needs to recharge, Ghost Spider puts Bone Spider into a stasis pod to recharge, in the communications room.

Ironman: "I see, so he is with you?"

White Tiger: "That is correct sir, I thought it would be best to tell you where he was so no one would worry."

Ironman: "And you were correct, once again thank you, I hope he gets well soon, Ironman out!"

Nova: "You contacted Ironman?"

White Tiger: "I did so the Avengers would know where he is."

Nova: "Smart."

White Tiger: "Come on, let's get back to training."

In Blood Spider's universe.

Blood Spider: Starts to wake up.

Iron Fist: "Blood Spider?"

Blood Spider: Starts to get up.

Iron Fist: "Easy now." Helps him stand up.

Blood Spider: "I-Iron Fist?"

They go outside to meet up with White Tiger and Powerman.

Powerman: "Good to see you awake Blood."

White Tiger: "We were worried."

Allspark: "So the spider has crawled off his web."

Powerman: "You again?!"

White Tiger: "Looks like you're biting off more than you can chew girl!"

Allspark:" Well let's see here...one obsidian skin man, one Kun lun boy, one tiger girl, and one crippled arachnid, too easy, but I brought my friends too." Howls.

An army of vampires shows up and surrounds the heroes.

Allspark: "Rip the small fish apart for all I care, but Blood Spider is...mine!"

After battling Allspark, Blood Spider is pinned down by her, but when she goes to land a final strike she stops midway, she then leaps off of him and disappears, the heroes realize that the girl is not an actual vampire.

Iron Fist: "My friend, are you alright?" Helps Blood Spider up.

Blood Spider: "I'm...I'm f-fine."

They take Blood Spider back to his lab.

Powerman: "We have to help that girl."

Iron Fist: "That is true but how?" He sets Blood Spider down.

White Tiger: "Hey! wait a minute!"

Powerman: "What?"

White Tiger: "During the fight, I noticed something around the girl's neck."

Iron Fist: "Her necklace?"

White Tiger: "Yes! It started to glow when she stopped attacking Blood Spider!"

Powerman: "So you think that necklace is whats controlling her and is whats causing her to become a vampire?"

White Tiger: "I do."

Iron Fist: "So we must get that necklace."

Blood Spider: Uses a wall to help him up. "L-lets go." Starts to walk but is too weak and starts to fall.

Powerman: Catches him. "Whoa there! You can't go, you were almost ripped to shreds earlier!"

Iron Fist: "He is correct, you must stay and rest."

Blood Spider: "I-I can't." Starts to have a hard time standing.

Iron Fist: "You are getting weaker, please rest."

Powerman: Lays Blood Spider down. "Don't worry Blood, we'll free the girl, you need to rest."

Blood Spider: Vision starts to blur.

Iron Fist: "Rest and heal my friend, rest."

After Blood Spider passes out, they head to a forest to search for the girl.

Powerman: Hears a howl. "Ah!" Hides behind White Tiger.

White Tiger: "Don't tell me that howl scared you?"

Powerman: "Of course not! I'm just, um, watching your back."

White Tiger: "Yeah right!"

They find and free the girl, the girl disappears.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 3 NEW HEROES**_

When White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Powerman return to Blood Spider's lab, they find it a mess, and Blood Spider was gone, Wolf Spider had taken Blood Spider to his lab, at his lab.

Wolf Spider: "Ha, ha, ha." Holds an unconscious Blood Spider by his throat. "Oh, another spider?" Throws Blood Spider against a wall and two drones take Blood Spider by the arms. "Throw him with the other spiders! Now only seven remain."

As the two drones enter the place where the other spiders were being held, Flash sees the drones carrying Blood Spider and warns the Triskelion, at the Triskelion, Spiderman was fully healed and had regained all of his strength, after receiving Flash's distress signal, they infiltrate Wolf Spider's base and free him, they then search for the other heroes imprisoned there, after coming to a hallway with two ways they split up, Iron Spider, Flash, Scarlet, Ghost Spider, Bone Spider, Miles, and MJ go with Spiderman while the others go with Nova.

Squirrel Girl: "We're getting close, I can feel it."

They enter a room.

Squirrel Girl: "What is this place?"

Powerman: "Look up there!"

White Tiger: "Its Blood Spider!"

Nova: "I'll get him down." He blasts the chains off of Blood Spider to free him.

Powerman: Catches him.

White Tiger: "Is he okay?"

Iron Fist: "I'm not too sure."

Powerman: Lays Blood Spider down.

Nova: "Let's get him out of here."

White Tiger and Squirrel Girl bandage Blood Spider's wounds

Squirrel Girl: "Okay, let's go."

Powerman: Picks him up.

Blood Spider: Starts to breathe very heavily.

Powerman: "Huh? Blood Spider?"

Iron Fist: "Are you okay?"

Blood Spider: "W-where...am...I...?"

Nova: "No need to worry about where you are now."

Squirrel Girl: "But the place where you are going is the Triskelion."

Powerman: "Just rest and regain your strength Blood."

The building shakes.

White Tiger: "What was that?!"

Powerman: Lays Blood Spider down.

The building shakes again.

Nova: "Whats going on?!"

Blood Spider: "I-it's...s-starting..." He tries to stand up but is too weak and starts to fall.

Powerman: Catches him. "Yo! Take it easy Blood!"

Iron Fist: "Do you know whats going on?"

After Blood Spider explains, Powerman takes Blood Spider back to the Triskelion's Infirmary, after he takes care of the unconscious Blood Spider, Powerman returns to help the others, back to Spiderman.

Flash: "Hey guys, look at this."

Iron Spider: "This room is way too armored for comfort."

Scarlet: Tries to cut a door with his stingers, but it doesn't cut. "My stingers can't cut it!"

Spiderman: "Look at these symbols, they look like elements."

Miles: Looks at the door with the energy symbol. "Wonder whats behind here." When he touches the door it opens. "Whoa!" Falls backward.

Behind the door was what seemed like another spider.

MJ: "Creepy."

Iron Spider: "Looks like they're in some sort of stasis."

The other 23 doors open, each revealing another spider, all but...

MJ: "Um guys? Look over there."

Scarlet: Growls.

Ghost Spider: "It seems that two cells were broken out of from the inside."

Iron Spider: "Let's have a look."

Miles: Starts to walk off.

Iron Spider: "I've never seen anything like this."

Miles: Screams in terror and falls backward.

CHAPTER 3 NEW HEROES

When White Tiger, Iron Fist, and Powerman return to Blood Spider's lab, they find it a mess, and Blood Spider was gone, Wolf Spider had taken Blood Spider to his lab, at his lab.

Wolf Spider: "Ha, ha, ha." Holds an unconscious Blood Spider by his throat. "Oh, another spider?" Throws Blood Spider against a wall and two drones take Blood Spider by the arms. "Throw him with the other spiders! Now only seven remain."

As the two drones enter the place where the other spiders were being held, Flash sees the drones carrying Blood Spider and warns the Triskelion, at the Triskelion, Spiderman was fully healed and had regained all of his strength, after receiving Flash's distress signal, they infiltrate Wolf Spider's base and free him, they then search for the other heroes imprisoned there, after coming to a hallway with two ways they split up, Iron Spider, Flash, Scarlet, Ghost Spider, Bone Spider, Miles, and MJ go with Spiderman while the others go with Nova.

Squirrel Girl: "We're getting close, I can feel it."

They enter a room.

Squirrel Girl: "What is this place?"

Powerman: "Look up there!"

White Tiger: "Its Blood Spider!"

Nova: "I'll get him down." He blasts the chains off of Blood Spider to free him.

Powerman: Catches him.

White Tiger: "Is he okay?"

Iron Fist: "I'm not too sure."

Powerman: Lays Blood Spider down.

Nova: "Let's get him out of here."

White Tiger and Squirrel Girl bandage Blood Spider's wounds

Squirrel Girl: "Okay, let's go."

Powerman: Picks him up.

Blood Spider: Starts to breathe very heavily.

Powerman: "Huh? Blood Spider?"

Iron Fist: "Are you okay?"

Blood Spider: "W-where...am...I...?"

Nova: "No need to worry about where you are now."

Squirrel Girl: "But the place where you are going is the Triskelion."

Powerman: "Just rest and regain your strength Blood."

The building shakes.

White Tiger: "What was that?!"

Powerman: Lays Blood Spider down.

The building shakes again.

Nova: "Whats going on?!"

Blood Spider: "I-it's...s-starting..." He tries to stand up but is too weak and starts to fall.

Powerman: Catches him. "Yo! Take it easy Blood!"

Iron Fist: "Do you know whats going on?"

After Blood Spider explains, Powerman takes Blood Spider back to the Triskelion's Infirmary, after he takes care of the unconscious Blood Spider, Powerman returns to help the others, back to Spiderman.

Flash: "Hey guys, look at this."

Iron Spider: "This room is way too armored for comfort."

Scarlet: Tries to cut a door with his stingers, but it doesn't cut. "My stingers can't cut it!"

Spiderman: "Look at these symbols, they look like elements."

Miles: Looks at the door with the energy symbol. "Wonder whats behind here." When he touches the door it opens. "Whoa!" Falls backward.

Behind the door was what seemed like another spider.

MJ: "Creepy."

Iron Spider: "Looks like they're in some sort of stasis."

The other 23 doors open, each revealing another spider, all but...

MJ: "Um guys? Look over there."

Scarlet: Growls.

Ghost Spider: "It seems that two cells were broken out of from the inside."

Iron Spider: "Let's have a look."

Miles: Starts to walk off.

Iron Spider: "I've never seen anything like this."

Miles: Screams in terror and falls backward.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4 ULTRA RANGERS**_

Spiderman: "Whats wrong Miles?!"

Miles: Points at a shadow.

Iron Spider: "There is nothing there Miles."

Miles: "There was!"n

Blizzard: Growls.

Scarlet: "You hear that?"

Blizzard: Attacks.

Bone Spider: Clashes with him. "What are you?!"

Blizzard: Hisses and growls at him.

Nick Fury: Attempts to restrain him, but he dodges it. "We have to restrain agent Blizzard!"

Spiderman: "Agent Blizzard?!"

Flash: "You know him?!"

Nick Fury: "He is one of 24 special agents."

Iron Spider: "24 special agents?!"

Scarlet: "Why didn't you tell us?"

Nick Fury: "These agents were scattered to other dimensions by Octivous, only four agents weren't captured, they split up in order to find the rest of their team, agent Crystal and agent Myst went to find them while agent Blaze and agent Shadow stayed behind to protect their homes."

Spiderman: Shocks Blizzard with his electric webs.

Blizzard: Screams in pain and falls to the ground unconscious.

Spiderman: Sigh of relief. "Everyone okay?"

Ghost: Attacks.

Scarlet: Gets hit from behind. "Where is he?!"

Spiderman: "Anyone you may know?"

Nick Fury: "From the plants and not being able to see them, I say its agent Ghost."

Ghost: Laughs.

Scarlet: Grabs agent Ghost. "Got her!"

The plants disappear and agent Ghost becomes visible.

Flash: "This tiny thing is what caused us all this trouble?!"

Scarlet: Grunts. "Don't underestimate her." Starts having a hard time restraining her. "She's stronger than she looks."

Spiderman: Zaps agent Ghost. "There, now it should be easier to keep her under control."

Iron Spider scans them and finds a microchip after they destroy the chips, agent Blizzard explains what happened, at the Triskelion in the infirmary.

Blood Spider: Starts to wake up and sits up, groans in pain.

Dr. Connors: Enters. "You're awake." Walks up to Blood Spider.

Dr. Connors helps Blood Spider up and back into bed after Blood Spider passes out, Dr. Connors changes into doctor Octivous.

Oct: "Ha, ha, ha, soon I will destroy all of the heroes." He leaves the Triskelion.

Back at Wolf Spider's base, the heroes had rescued all the captured heroes and disks, at the Triskelion everyone goes on high alert, Dr. Octivous has escaped! after Ock locks himself in the infirmary, he grabs Blood Spider and uses him as a hostage against the shield soldiers and Powerman.

Oct: "One wrong move and the spider dies."

Powerman: "Blood Spider!"

Blood Spider: Groans.

Powerman: Takes a step forward.

Oct: Chuckles and electrocutes Blood Spider.

Blood Spider: Screams in pain.

Powerman: "What do you want Oct?!"

Oct: Stops. "It's simple really, let me go and I'll let the spider live." Secretly injects some kind of liquid into Blood Spider.

After the soldiers start to shoot, Octivous throws Blood Spider into a wall and escapes, Powerman and the real Dr. Connors get Blood Spider into a bed.

Blood Spider: Groans, squeezes the bed sheet, he was in severe pain.

Powerman: "Whats wrong with him?"

Dr. Connors: "This isn't good, Octivous has injected Blood Spider with nanobots, but I should be able to remove them."

Dr. Connors makes an antidote and injects it into Blood Spider.

Blood Spider: Groans in pain and starts to wake up. "W-what...h-happened?..." Tries to sit up.

Powerman: Stops him. "Don't overdo it Blood, you need to rest, we'll explain later." Lays Blood Spider back down.

After Blood Spider passes out, the alarm goes off and Powerman and Dr. Connors leave to see what was going on, about an hour later, Blood Spider leaves and Powerman finds him, Blood Spider manages to convince Powerman to let him go and help the others, at Wolf Spider's base, Nova and Spiderman's teams meet up and Wolf Spider attacks them, that's when Powerman and Blood Spider arrive.

Wolf Spider: Grabs Blood Spider by his throat. "It's time to end this! Now!"

Spiderman: "Blood Spider!" He makes Wolf Spider drop Blood Spider and catches him. "Take it easy."

Nick Fury: "Everyone! Evacuate now!"

On the Tricarrier, every spider had gathered around an unconscious Blood Spider waiting for him to wake up, at the Triskelion the special agents were showing shield Academy students some fighting styles and soon disappeared.

Scarlet: "I'll say this much, he's got guts."

Blood Spider: Hand moves a little bit, but he doesn't wake up.

Ohara: "Blood Spider?"

Spiderman: He was holding Blood Spider's hand.

Dr. Connors: "I know you're all worried about Blood Spider but everyone including MJ and Spidergirl is out there fighting while you eight spider boys are in here watching over Blood Spider, what would he want you to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 5 A DARK SPARK**_

Nick Fury had called every student in shield Acadamy to the main room.

Nick Fury: "I'm sure you're all wondering why you were called here, our 24 special agents have agreed to teach you." Contacts agent Blizzard. "This is agent Blizzard, second in command of agent Blaze's team, today you will be improving your navigation abilities."

Blizzard: "You will each be separated into 24 teams, you must find and bring back the agent you are assigned to."

Flash: "Sounds easy."

Blizzard: "Don't get cocky, Blizzard out!"

Spiderman: "What do you think he meant by that?"

Nick Fury: "You'll see."

Nick Fury separates them into teams, gives them descriptions of the agents, and sends them on their way, in the infirmary.

Blood Spider: Hand moves a little bit.

Dr. Connors: "Huh? Blood Spider?"

Blood Spider: Groans in pain and starts to wake up. "W-where...am...I...?" Tries to get up.

Dr. Connors: "Don't overexert yourself." Stops him.

Blood Spider: "I'm...I'm...f-fine..." Sits up. "W-where...is...e-everyone...?"

Dr. Connors: "They're out training."

Blood Spider: "Th-then...I-I...sh-should...t-too..." Tries to get up.

Dr. Connors: "No, you need to rest." Lays Blood Spider back down.

In a forest in Michigan, one of the agents gets surrounded by three symbiotes and attack her, they then use her as a host for Dark Spark, Dark Spark then makes her way to shield Academy, infecting everyone on agent Allspark's team, she soon arrives at the academy, everyone in the building goes on lockdown and heads to the quarantine room, Dr. Connors and Blood Spider are found and taken underground by Spyder Knight, Ohara, Spiderman, MJ, Scarlet, Iron Spider, Flash, Miles, and Noir, once they were safely underground.

Spyder Knight: "Fellow spider, arth thou alright?"

Blood Spider: "I'm-I'm f-fine." Starts to fall.

Spyder Knight: Catches him. "Easy now."

Ohara: "So what is Dark Spark?"

Blood Spider: "I-its...a c-combination...of C-Carnage, A-Antivenom, a-and T-Toxin..."

Spiderman: "Do you know who created it?"

Blood Spider: "W-Wolf Sp-Spider..."

Spiderman: "I should've known it was him."

Scarlet: "We have to destroy it."

Iron Spider: "We can't! If we destroy it we might destroy the host too!"

Spiderman: "We just need to free the host, MJ, you, Spyder Knight, and Connors stay here and take care of Blood Spider, the rest of us will find Wolf Spider."

Spiderman, Scarlet, Iron Spider, Ohara, Noir, Miles, and Flash leave to find Wolf Spider.

Spyder Knight: Lays Blood Spider down against a wall.

Blood Spider: Starts to breathe heavily.

Spyder Knight: "Thou must rest."

Blood Spider: Passes out.

MJ: "I hope he'll be okay."

Spyder Knight: "What is the spider of blood ill with?"

Dr. Connors: "No clue, he's been like this for a while now and it seems he is getting worse by the day."

MJ: "Connors, you have to find out what's wrong with him."

Dr. Connors: "I'll keep looking, but if it's severe Blood Spider's life will be in danger."

After a while, Dr. Connors finds out what is wrong with Blood Spider.

Dr. Connors: "It's as I feared."

Spyder Knight: "What's wrong?"

Dr. Connors: "Nanobots, they've somehow reactivated."

MJ: "Reactivated?"

Dr. Connors explains what had happened earlier.

MJ: "Why is Octivous so bent out about eliminating Blood Spider?"

Dr. Connors: "To him, Blood Spider is just another nuisance to get in his way."

Spyder Knight: "So by getting rid of the spider of blood he's getting rid of an enemy of his."

MJ: "And if it works then he could easily wipe out the rest of the heroes too!"

Dr. Connors: "The only person that could eliminate the nanobots forever is Octivous himself."

MJ: "That octopus will never agree to help us willingly!"

MJ contacts Spiderman and tells him that they need to find Octivous.


End file.
